blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
POSSIBLE
POSSIBLE adalah tema lagu dari anime pendek Squishy! Black Clover. Yang dibawakan oleh Gakuto Kajiwara dan Nobunaga Shimazaki dibawah nama persatuan Clover x Clover. Karakter Yang Muncul Dalam Penampilan #Asta #Iblis #Yuno #Nero #Noelle Silva #Luck Voltia #Magna Swing #Vanessa Enoteca #Finral Roulacase #Charmy Pappitson #Gauche Adlai #Grey #Gordon Agrippa #Yami Sukehiro #Sally Lirik Versi Penuh Kanji= It’s possible Yeah! Come on! 暗がりを Break away 居場所ならここではない 誰がナニ言ったって 目じゃない Aim high 暴れ出す BPM 鼓動が高鳴ってさ 1・2・3・4 加速していく 例えどんな未来が待っていようとも 信じ続ける It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) 立ち向かって なんで「無理」って言い切れるの？ 0なわけない It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) 出来るはずだ 最後に笑うヤツは 俺だから I’ll never ever let it go まだまだイケるぜ　さあ行こう メラメラ燃えゆく闘志は最強 内に秘めたままのポテンシャル 解き放つ時だ Lock on Get up! Get up! 声出せ Say Ho! 自分自身の殻破れ Take off ドアを開ければ広がる世界 Winner, Winner, Winner, Winner 気の抜けぬ Seesaw game 白旗は掲げられない 転べど起き上がって 鋼のボディ 気付いたらもう Too late 絶対それじゃ嫌(や)だ Dead or Alive 全力で行く 俺がずっと夢見てた日々も そうは遠くない It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) 掴み取って ハッとさせるようなムーブを 巻き起せよ It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) 想像するんだ どうせなら　目指す先は頂上さ I’ll never ever let it go 交わした約束を　忘れやしないだろう 共に（熱く）共に（進む） このキモチ　譲れない 例えどんな時代がやってきても 自分次第でなんとでもなる 変えてみせる なんで「無理」って言い切れるの？ 0なわけない It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) 出来るはずだ 最後に笑うヤツは 俺だから I’ll never ever let it go |-| Romaji= It’s possible Yeah! Come on! kuragari wo Break away ibasho nara koko de wa nai dare ga nani ittatte me janai Aim high abaredasu BPM kodou ga takanatte sa 1・2・3・4 kasoku shite iku tatoeba donna mirai ga matte iyou tomo shinji tsuzukeru It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) tachimukatte nande “muri” tte iikireru no? zero na wake nai It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) dekiru hazu da saigo ni warau yatsu wa ore dakara I’ll never ever let it go madamada ikeru ze saa ikou meramera moeyuku toushi wa saikyou uchi ni himeta mama no potensharu tokihanatsu toki da Lock on Get up! Get up! koe dese Say Ho! jibun jishin no kara yabure Take off doa wo akere ba hirogaru sekai Winner, Winner, Winner, Winner ki no nukenu Seesaw game shirohata wa kakagerarenai korobedo okiagatte hagane no bodi kizuitara mou Too late zettai sore ja ya da Dead or Alive zenryoku de iku ore ga zutto yumemiteta hibi mo sou wa tooku nai It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) tsukamitotte hatto saseru you na muubu wo makiokose yo It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) souzou surun da douse nara mezasu saki wa choujou sa I’ll never ever let it go kawashita yakusoku wo wasure ya shinai darou tomo ni (atsuku) tomo ni (susumu) kono kimochi yuzurenai tatoeba donna jidai ga yatte kitemo jibun shidai de nanto demo naru kaete miseru nande “muri” tte iikireru no? zero na wake nai It’s possible (Wow oh, wow oh, wow oh, wow oh) dekiru hazu da saigo ni warau yatsu wa ore dakara I’ll never ever let it go |-| Indonesia= Video Squishy! Black Clover Opening POSSIBLE by Clover×Clover Clover×Clover（梶原岳人&島﨑信長）『POSSIBLE』Lyric Video Navigasi en:POSSIBLE